Stories from War
by Linwe Melwasul
Summary: A collection of drabbles written in different styles. Some are insightful, others a bit fluffy and some romance. First MASH fic. Hope you enjoy them. Please R&R!


(A/N-a collection of drabbles that I made when I was bored. When I make some more, I'll add them another chapter. If you like them, press that little purple review button. If anyone gives me plot ideas, I could expand some of them into full-out stories, but I think they'll be better off as drabbles. But if anyone has good plot lines...wink wink. Hope you like them!)

* * *

She sat outside staring at the stars. Her legs were drawn up against her chest to protect her from the chill wind. She had been sitting there for a while when she heard someone sit down beside her. 

"Hey." Hawkeye said. "Looking at the stars?"

"Ya, I couldn't sleep. Hawk, I..." She swallowed her tears. "I don't know what I'm going to do. The war is the only thing I have to live for now. There's nothing back home."

Hawkeye put an arm around her shoulders and drew her close. She leaned against his chest and started sobbing. "They're all gone. Everything I've lived for is gone...There's nothing."

Hawkeye soothed her and held her tight. "It's going to be alright. Don't cry. Listen, I'll take you back to Crabapple Cove with me and you can get started from there. You'll be alright."

"You're too kind. I'll just go to LA and work the streets. Men have done things like that before to me...not willingly." She cried harder. "I trust you Hawkeye."

"You're too good for that life. And for those men, they're nothing better then pigs. Come home with me. I'll make sure you get back on your feet."

With that, Hawkeye kissed her. To his surprise, she didn't pull away. In fact, she responded.

"I love you Hawkeye. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't...you won't."

Together they made the stars seem a little brighter, the breeze a little less cold and the world a little less cruel.

* * *

"BJ, I have a cut!" 

"Ok, I have a band-aid in my pocket. Here you go. Now you can be all better."

"Thanks! Wow, you're the worlds bestest 6 year old doctor."

"Really? That's neat. I want to be a doctor when I grow up."

"I want to be an airplane pilot. Then if there's a war, I can shoot down all the bad guys! BJ, do you want to play airplane with me?"

"Ok. We can be the good guys and we can pretend that there's bad guys."

"Ok pilot BJ. Let's go shoot some bad guys!"

"Hunnicut! Now is not the time for day dreaming. Get back to work on your patient."

"Yes Colonel. I only wish that I could be a carefree kid again…."

* * *

The last thing I remembered was looking up at a nurse. She smiled at me and put a mask over my nose and mouth. The pain was gone and I felt light and free. Someone yelled that they were losing me. I didn't care. I closed my eyes and I remembered nothing more. I must have fallen asleep. 

The next thing I knew, I was awake. I sat up and looked around. For some reason, the doctors were operating through me. I had heard stories about soldiers who were under having bizarre dreams. I figured that this was one of them. But when I looked down, I saw my body lying on the table. I realized then.

I was dying.

If I moved my spirit away from my body, then I would die. If I went back in, I gave my body a chance of living. I thought hard about the different pros and cons. I saw another soldiers' spirit get up and walk out of the room. He stopped and looked back at me. He told me to come with him, that I shouldn't hang around in a half-life. He then left. I looked down once more at my body. I realized that my body would never heal fully. It was too broken. Already I heard the calling of angels. I did only what I could do.

I stepped away from my body, but left a finger connected. The doctors shouted that they were losing me. I looked sadly at them all. They had helped, but my time had come. I withdrew the finger and the connection was broken. I felt so free and unburdened. All the hardships that had fallen on my shoulders were lifted. I followed the other man out the door. I could have stayed and looked around, but I knew that I belonged in heaven. There I would meet my friends that I had lost to this war.

The clouds broke above me and a light shone through. I walked in the air towards that light. I went to the gold and silver gates of heaven, opened them, and went in.

* * *

My name is Alwa-Kao. I am a peasent in Korea. I do not like the thoughts and actions of violence that go on around me. I like to stay on my farm, tend to pigs and life peacefully with my family. Unfortunately, it cannot be like that all the time. We live in fear of the soldiers from our land and from the place called America. They come in, eat our food, burn our crops and destroy the inside of our house. When these raids happen, My wife and children run into the secret shelter under the pig house I have built. When the soldiers leave, they come out and we piece our house and dignity back together. 

There are some people who help us and are kind. They are doctors from a hospital. They are from America, but they do not hurt us. They help. If one of us falls ill, they treat them with their medicine. Once, when our neighbours were injured, I dressed as a warrior and went to them. When an american doctor came close with his truck, I stopped him and pointed to my neighbour. We tried to talk but we could not. The doctor healed my neighbour and I let him go. I felt bad about being harsh to him, but my neighbour needed help.

Many of my friends have talked about going to America. I have seen the cruel soldiers and the kind doctors. I do not know what to think of them. In a way they are like Koreans. We have people who are both good and evil. You cannot decide what the people of a country are like based only on some. I will stay in Korea with my family. We belong here. For now, we can hope only to survive the war.


End file.
